


Speaking Two Different Languages

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [1]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael has moved on to a life with Starr, but his past is not something he can easily ignore.





	Speaking Two Different Languages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin on Michael's state when Starr came onto the show. I wish they had done more with Sage's character.

The Metro Court was abuzz with New Year’s festivities, very little attention on the entrance or the elevators; she took her time to infiltrate the building, sneaking onto the elevator and releasing a heavy breath at the accomplishment.

 

Just as she moved to press the floor, she heard a familiar voice and immediately hung her head to shield her wide eyes.

 

“Thank you, kind stranger. I would hate to miss the countdown to the year that proves we’re not doomed—at least for another year.” 

 

_Please, shut the hell up and stop trying to talk to me._

 

Spinelli moved to press the button, causing her to move to the corner of the elevator and turn her back to him; he made an “oh, I’m sorry sound” when she did, causing her hands to jump to her burgeoning belly, her long tresses blocking her peripheral vision and forcing her ebony eyes to check for him in the mirror – just in time to see his confused stare transform to surprise.

 

“It’s you.”

 

_Damn it._  She turned around, adjusting the silk shawl on around her biceps that matched her sky blue and brown gradient gown.  Turning to face him head on, she lifted her head with a heavy sigh, “How you doin’, Spinny?”

 

“Michael’s dark angel returns to Port Charles.”

 

“It’s Sage! Just Sage. Nothing more.”

 

~*~

 

“Michael? You okay out here?”

 

He drew in a deep breath, leaning against the railing as she moved to a stand beside him, “Yeah, just—”

 

“…thinking?” They shared a small smile as she finished his sentence, “You don’t have to pretend like it’s not hitting you—how much things have changed.”

 

“Starr, I don’t want you thinking you’re—second best or…”

 

“I don’t.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a half smile as she tilted her head, “But I know how much you cared about her and how much you wanted things to work out.”

 

“It didn’t.” Michael stood straight, forcing a smile and taking her hand, “Want to go back?”

 

Starr swung his hand a little, wrinkling her nose, “Nah.” Stepping closer to him, she hugged his waist and stared up into his eyes, “I just want to be around you.”

 

~*~

 

“Well, excuse my indiscretion, but it looks like you have a lot more to you—Sage.”

 

Who was he kidding? She knew he wanted to say,  _‘You’re gonna pop! You got an army in that belly or what?’_  Ignoring any reserve she had, growing increasingly frustrated as his wide eyes focused on her tummy, she hit the emergency button and halted the movement of the elevator. 

 

Suddenly, she was in her unforgiving, Alcazar mode.

 

With her index finger in his face, she stepped forward as he backed up, “When we get up there, you’re going to act like you never saw me. You’re not going to say anything to Maximista or Stone Cold or any other colorful character you often rely on to accelerate the drama, do you understand me? Because if anyone, I mean  ** _anyone_** , stops me from getting to Michael and—explaining myself, I’m gonna make them pay. Am I understood?”

 

Spinelli gave a quick nod, backed against the wall.

 

Trying to straighten herself out, she rubbed her belly and attempted to soothe the tight muscles. Sage moved to set her plan back in motion, only to stop herself once more and send a painful inquiry into the atmosphere, “He’s with Starr, isn’t he?”

 

Spinelli said nothing, speaking volumes he would never understand to her wounded heart. 

 

Sage tilted her head back, trying to fight tears, “He has no idea…”

 

“…you’re having his baby, if I’m not mistaken.” Spinelli’s statement, the clear end to tension filled silence, caused her to whip around and face him.

 

“Of course, it’s Michael’s! And instead of fighting for me, coming after me, that jerk went right back to that little stick Starr! He doesn’t want a real woman, a woman who fights for everything! He wants some weak damsel in distress who—” Sage was nearly knocked over by the pain ripping through her body, causing her to double over with a scream that rang through the elevator.

 

Spinelli stepped forward, attempting to give her support only to have her push him away.

 

“Don’t touch me, Spinelli!” Sage let out another scream, allowing it to stretch the span of a contraction as she tried to prop herself against the wall, “Press the damn button!”

 

Spinelli slapped his hand against the emergency release, clearly relieved when the elevator jerked into motion, “The Dark Angel needs real assistance the Jackal cannot supply.”

 

“Oh, no one expects you to! You really think I want you laying a hand on me…” Again, her words merged with a loud scream, her heavy body slowly sliding to the floor as she pleaded, “No, no, baby, please…we still gotta make it to your daddy.”

 

Spinelli knelt beside her, offering his hand, “It might help to focus on something else.”

 

She took his hand with a strong tug, causing him to clumsily fall to a seat beside her, “I’ll just focus on ringing that blonde’s little neck for going anywhere near Michael again.”

 

With that Sage squeezed Spinelli’s hand as another contraction rippled through her, their unified scream filling the air.

 

~*~

 

_“They need you inside.”_

 

Michael was not a step behind his mother as they ventured further inside, the entire crowd hushed with their eyes focused on the elevator’s open doors; Patrick and Spinelli knelt beside someone, leaving him little room to spot the stranger until a scream announced her presence, “Michael!”

 

_Sage._  With one movement, he had entered the elevator – pulled Spinelli out of his spot – and found her tired ebony gaze seeking his – a mixture of love and other undecipherable emotions staring back at him – before he spotted Patrick’s hands on the hill of her stomach.

 

His jaw dropped as his green gaze bounced back to the crowd and found her tear filled gaze awaiting him.  _Starr._

 

**The End**


End file.
